


a place like this

by leonorawrites



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonorawrites/pseuds/leonorawrites
Summary: Philip sleeps and Lukas feels restless. Everyone just wants to make Philip feel at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title after song by Majid Jordan. 
> 
> I have had this on my computer for almost a month, and finally decided to finish it and upload.  
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://wild-lavenders.tumblr.com) if you like

Gabe and Helen had already been trying hard to make Philip feel at home with them even before everything that happened, before he lost his mother and his living situation became permanent. Now there was no longer any question of whether or not he would go home if his mom got better - not that he had thought she would – but now there was no doubt about it: Tivoli was his home. This had only caused his foster parents to go above and beyond their previous efforts to make him feel at home. The latest being the dark room they had build in his closet emphasizing that it was _his_ room. It could be a bit overwhelming really; it certainly wasn’t something he was used to.

He carried the final box up the stairs and placed on the floor of his bedroom next to the three others he already had carried up. While they were building the dark room they had temporarily stored his stuff down stairs. Most of the boxes were filled with what he had left behind when he first moved here. Philip sighed and looked down at the boxes. They were filled with everything from his past, memories good and bad. The thought of having to go through them, to dig up everything, made his head spin. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. Going through them was just too hard and would have to wait, he decided.

On top of one of the boxes lied a framed photograph of him and his mom. He carefully picked it up, his thumb brushing over the wooden frame. The picture had been taken a couple years ago, just before Christmas. He swallowed when he felt his eyes sting, trying to keep the tears at bay. He had cried enough already the past month and he was too exhausted to do so again. He carefully placed the framed photograph on his bedside table and slumped down on his bed.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up to blue eyes and a wide grin hovering just above his face and for a moment he forgot everything. “Lukas,” he breathed, his voice a little groggy with sleep. He lightly pushed Lukas’ shoulders until they both were sitting up on the bed. He pulled a hand into the hair just above Lukas’ neck and leaned in to kiss him. They had seen each other just yesterday but damn had he missed this, his hands on his neck, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip. They pulled apart breathing heavy. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” he started, “I was thinking we could go for a ride. Maybe should some footage.” Lukas grinned.

Philip nervously bit his lip, unsure how to explain that he wasn’t up for it. He was exhausted, as he always seemed to be these days and the thought of leaving his bed felt overwhelming. He looked at Lukas with apologetic eyes and let himself fall back on the bed. “It’s okay,” Lukas said softly trying to hide his disappointment. He knew how Philip felt, he had been there for him ever since Philip’s mom had died and he knew that there were good and bad days. He knew that on good days he could lure Philip out of bed and on these days he would do everything he could to get Philip to laugh, just like he had done when he brought him to the part in Red Hook. But Lukas also knew that on bad days like today Philip would rather sleep that being awake, and getting out of his bed would be impossible. He sighed and lied down next to his boyfriend. He wanted to be there for Philip but he felt restless at the thought of spending another day in bed doing nothing.

He tried to lie still, his hand running up and down Philip’s arm in what he hoped was comforting, but his restlessness got the better of him and he stood up. He started fidgeting with different things around Philip’s room before his eyes locked on the boxes placed on the floor in the middle of the room.

“Dude, what’s in these?” he asked, looking back at Philip still on the bed. “Just stuff from my old room in the city,” he grunted tiredly and closed his eyes again, placing his arm over his head.

Lukas bit his lip. ”Can I see?” he asked hesitantly. Philip’s brows furrowed, considering it. It’s not like the boxes contained anything interesting, but it was everything he had owned and he felt a bit vulnerable showing Lukas his past.

“Yeah, sure. I doubt you’ll find anything interesting though,” he decided on.

Philip watched him for a bit. “You’ve got a lot of books,” Lukas said rummaging through the boxes, “they all look so old.” Philip simply hummed in response; too tired to explain that most of them were either hand-me-downs or from the thrift store, something he was sure Lukas with his 100 dollars weekly allowance wouldn’t know anything about. 

He lifted all the books out of the cardboard box. Philip didn’t have a bookcase in his room so Lukas started placing the books on top of his dresser and some in the windowsill. Philip’s collection of books was a mix of genres, authors and from different time periods really. Most of the books were classics by authors like Charles Dickens, Salinger and Hemmingway but he also had the _Lord of The Rings_ and a few of the Harry Potter books. Philip had always loved to read, unlike most of the other kids in the projects. He had found that it was a good escape from his reality. His favourite books were _Catcher in the Rye_ and _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn;_ both coincidentally had an outcast as the main character.

Next he got out the old green lamp that Philip had always kept on his desk in his room. Lukas placed it on his bedside table, behind the photograph, plugged it in and turned it on. He looked down at Philip lying on the bed, having succumbed to sleep. He went back to the boxes and got out the clothes that Philip hadn’t brought with him when he first moved to Tivoli. He opened and closed the drawers in Philip’s dresser trying to figure out where he kept what, before messily folding the clothing in to it’s rightful drawers.

“You don’t have to do this,” Philip drowsily mumbled from the bed, eyes now looking at Lukas before closing again.

Lukas was just about to reply with a teasing comeback but Philip looked like he was already asleep again. Lukas went back to the boxes, picking up stuff and placing them around the room. He picked up a stack of postcards, pictures and drawings. They still had tape on them so Lukas guessed that Philip used to have them hang on his wall. The pictures were mostly of him and his mom, some of what looks like his friends, but it’s no one Lukas has ever heard mentioned. He hung it all up on the wall over Philip’s bed anyways. Finally he added some of the Polaroid pictures the two of them had taken together as well.

He picked up the final item in the last box. It was a string of fairy lights and he would have to stand on the bed to hang them up above. Lukas took of his shoes and did so being careful not to wake him up in the process. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room. He felt pleased with himself for being able to do this for Philip. 

Philip mumbled incoherently next to him and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and blinked a couple times before he looked around the room. He looked back at Lukas, his eyes wide. Lukas suddenly realized that Philip might not like it, that he might have wanted to empty the boxes himself. He looked down at his hands fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt, “I- I thought I’d help you unpack,” he mumbled nervously. “Make your room feel more like you.” He looked up at Philip who was still starring at him with wide eyes, however a smile had spread on his face and Lukas mirrored it at the sight.

“Lukas this is amazing,” he said and pulled at Lukas arms until they were both lying on the bed. “Thank you,” he said softly and rested his head on Lukas’ stomach. They lied on the bed in silence, taking in the room, the fairy lights glowing above them.

 


End file.
